Bound to you
by Xavier Willow
Summary: Rosalie is almost blessed with a perfect life; almost. ANGST, LEMONS. RXE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, this was going to be a one shot but I'd rather split it into three separate parts so here is the first one. It is Rosalie who is the main character if she were a human and met Emmet under different circumstances. I know it's rather short but I felt compelled to write this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT SM.**

Rosalie's POV

As I walked down the dock I could feel their gazes fall upon me. It was soothing to know that they were there for the both of us but I was uneasy at the same time. I looked up at the sky, a perfect night blue, the sacred rays of liquid warmth sprayed across my back and through my disarrayed blonde hair. I could see people as I walked on but no faces met my gaze, nor did I want them to. I walked down the dock bare foot as I had so many times before, staring at this piece of artistry in my hands. I made slow movements, positioning my feet just right so that they could navigate their way to the end, even if my eyes wouldn't come to their aid. I was confused as to why I was carrying this piece now, why this early, I expected it to happen in maybe fifty years, but not now. This wasn't the birthday I was looking forward to, definitely not the one we planned. Once at the end of the wooden dock I sat down cautiously at the end. I remember sitting here many a times before with him, but never like this. I slid my feet into the water like I had so many times before, only this time it wasn't comforting. Drips of water made their way onto my lap and still the lake held no comfort, no warmth, and no sympathy. It shared nothing with me, because truly, none of it was actually its own to share. I lifted my head from the artistry that prior, I couldn't bare breaking a look from and gazed out upon the lake. A scream escaped my lips and ripped out of my chest, then echoed back at me, taunting my very being. Once again, nothing was there to comfort me; after all, I was giving all that away today. More drips of water evaded me and I felt them on my lap. Sobs escaped my chest next, they were dry and laboured. I felt like my body was an emotional prison with a jail break. I twisted the lid off the homemade pot of artistry and let my body lead my hand into the pot. I let my tears spill into the pot, mumbling out incoherent curses at myself in the process. I sifted through the pot and grabbed a handful of its contents. I pulled my hand back out and my body heaved with a second convulsion of tears, knocking the pot off me and into the lake, leaving me with only a handful of the pots original contents. Sobs rocked violently through me now as I clenched onto the remnants of the pot, and still no one moved, no one made an effort to support me. I gently slid off the end of the dock and stood in the water, letting my tears absorb into the lake. A light wind rustled my hair from behind me as I took the ashes in my hand and pathetically threw them up in the air. I let out a strangled whisper, most likely only audible to me,

"I love you Emmet."

And my mind drifted back to the days of us...

**A/N: The next part will be up next Thursday so be on the lookout for that and also try and check out my other story "What you've done to me".**

**Thanks guys and gals, review please : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again, this really hasn't had any response, but that's okay I guess, seeing as it's mostly for Robpfan anyways ; ) I know I said I would post this on Thursday but I was too impatient, especially since it was already written. This chapter, or part I guess, is the second of three and is a bit longer than the first one. Please enjoy : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT SM.**

We were seventeen. I sat three rows behind him in an English class that never seemed to end. The bell rang finally and Emmet got up from his desk and wandered over to mine. I'd been in love with Emmet ever since the first grade yet we'd only ever spoken a handful of words to each other.

"Rosalie? I was wondering... maybe..." A red blush became apparent on his cheeks as he spoke. "You might want to... go to the ice cream shop with me tomorrow night?"

I couldn't even begin to comprehend that this was happening.

"Of course Emmet, I'd love to."

We both smiled and Emmet left to his next set of classes.

We went on that date and he was surprisingly a complete gentleman. It was more than a school girl crush that we'd both developed now. Two weeks later we went on our third 'date' to a drive in film. That night Emmet gave me a promise ring, vowing to always love and care for me. The ring was nothing fancy by any means but it meant the world to me. After school we'd both gotten jobs, I as a kindergarten teacher and Emmet as a journalist in the sports section of the local paper. One night I'd gotten a phone call from Emmet asking me to come out to his lakeside cabin that night. Of course I obliged. We sat on the end of the dock, my feet just grazing the surface of the water, his fully immersed. We talked casually as the sky turned a night blue, the sun beating down through my golden curls. Emmet commented on how much I resembled an angel and I just laughed and blushed a little. This is when Emmet got off the dock and pulled a small black box out from his poket. He kneeled down in the water on one knee, the water hitting him mid chest. All my happy emotions swelled up inside me.

"Rosalie Evelyn Hale? Will you do me the extreme honour of marrying me?"

The slight blush in his cheeks must've been contagious that night, causing me to turn a full shade of crimson. I jumped off the dock, soaking my clothes, and wrapped my arms around him. He mirrored me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I moved my lips close to his ear and whispered,

"Of course Emmet, yes."

He lifted me out of the water and I pulled his head closer to mine as our lips met.

A year past and I stood there, stuck in place. I looked down the aisle and only our eyes met. As I walked down towards him I could feel all their eyes plastered to me, and I couldn't have cared less, even if their eyes were actually plastered to me. This moment was what I'd been waiting so patiently for, dreaming about, since I was six years old.

He and I.

I tried to notice how gorgeous he looked in his suit but couldn't, I was just too enthralled in this moment, too wrapped up in how he made me feel.

"Rosalie Hale? Do you take-"

"Yes."

I responded like I'd been waiting forever, and essentially, I had.

We walked out of the small church hand in hand, and in total bliss. Needless to say, we lived that night and danced under a blanket of stars. Four months later there was an event that changed my life. I was sitting on the couch in our living room and Emmet was busy doing something in the kitchen.

"Emmet!"

He ran and was at my side in an instant, his chocolate brown eyes searching mine for unspoken answers.

"I think I'm pregnant."

I felt a twitch in my stomach for the third time today.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I loved every moment I had with Emmet. After three months of the initial feeling of the baby, I woke up with Emmet curled up around me. It was eight o' clock in the morning and Emmet was going to be late. We'd forgot to set an alarm the night before so he was in a mad dash. I helped him to the best of my abilities to get ready and with a soft kiss and an 'I love you', he was gone.

At nine o' clock, thirty minutes after Emmet had left, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to face two gentlemen. One in his early thirties, maybe late twenties, and the other in his mid-sixties.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" I was in such a good mood that I hadn't even noticed the badges on their uniforms or the hats on their heads with the local police department insignia.

"Are you Mrs. ... Rosalie Cullen?"

As the setting around me sunk in I answered back with a monotone voice, just one single word leaving my lips.

"Yes." At this point I would rather my name be Anna or Jessie, or anything but my name because assumedly, something bad had happened. The older police officer answered back with a statement that would forever change the rest of my existence.

"I'm truly sorry to have to inform you of this, but it seems that your husband was killed in a car accident this morning. At..." He paused to look down at his note book. "8:49am."

I lost all sight and blackness entered my stream of consciousness as I fell to the floor. I was on my hands and knees and now sobbed until nothing was left.

**A/N: The next part will be up next Thursday, unless I lose my patience again... so if you're interested in the ending lookout for that and also try and check out my other story "What you've done to me", PLEASE. It's like my baby in the making : D**

**Thanks guys and gals, review please : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ya'll, This part is the last segment. Please enjoy : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT SM.**

I was brought back to the present day and I was now kneeling in the lake, Emmet's ashes surrounding me, my pulse running ramped in my chest. The cold water numbed any warmth I had left in my body, making this even more uncomfortable than it already was. Finally people lifted me out of the water and back onto the dock. Dry sobs left my chest again as I heaved nothing onto the dock. I sulked in a deep depression back to the cabin that Emmet and I used to own together, drenched from the chest down.

No one followed me, and nor did I want them to. I went into my cabin and locked all the doors. I went to the windows to draw up the curtains but first peered outside. The people gathered were lighting candles as the sun was all but faded from another day. I ignored this and drew up the curtains anyways, then turned all the lights off. I grabbed a chair and violently threw it under the ceiling fan in the center of the room. I went to the stove and turned on all four elements, I could see the coils starting to heat with a luminescent red glow, indicating they were ready for use. I took some newspaper from a nearby table and threw it on top of the burning elements. It was quick to ignite as I shuffled around the dark cabin searching for the summer room. I finally found it and grabbed an extension cord from the closet. I went back to the main room, seeing, in the corner of my eye, the oven all but ablaze with the beauty of a coloured flame. I stood on the chair underneath the ceiling fan, extension cord in hand, and I wrapped and carefully tied the cord around the fan. With the remaining cord I fixed a noose. I took the noose carefully and wrapped it around my neck, lightly pulling on it to see if it was somewhat sturdy. I placed the noose around my neck as I stood on the chair, watching the fire now consume the majority of the back wall. My thoughts came back to the task at hand and just then I felt a bump in my stomach, then another, and then another.

'I love you Emmet' were the last words that left my mouth as I stepped off the chair.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Try and check out my other story "What you've done to me", PLEASE. It's like my baby in the making : D**

**Thanks guys and gals, review please : )**


End file.
